


Selfish

by DummyCrummy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyCrummy/pseuds/DummyCrummy
Summary: Who said being selfish was bad.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Selfish

Amity isn't allowed to selfish, she knew that, even when she was a young girl. She asked her mom why she had to die her hair. The result was 'coordination' is what her mom likes call it. Amity calls it bull, cause that exactly what's it was. She actually like the dark locks that resembled chocolate. She didn't tell her mother that. Because it was selfish.

It hurts.

But saying it was selfish.

* * *

Her friends are fake, her social life is fake, her whole personality was fake. And sometimes she couldn't tell the difference between herself and that fake porcelain doll she made herself be. 

* * *

Luz didn't like to be selfish. She can be, of course, but it felt like she was holding a bile if acid near her heart.

Ironic right. 

Cause like, to be a real witch you need that sack of magic on your heart. But instead of magical, it just felt like sick venom.

When she was bullied back at home, she didn't come home to her mother crying, her mom was already over worked enough.

When she was bullied for her weirdness, she didn't complain. She just concealed. Kinda like the disney movie.

Plastering a smile, fake or not, was the best way to get out of pain. So I guess you can say...coping mechanism.

Bullied for her skin an her physical trait. She sucked it up, because being guilty for things over like that sounder dumb and whiny.

She couldn't change all that.

Yet.

_Changing_ seemed like the best option. Yes, she was hurt when her mother tried to send her to "Think Inside The Box", but she can see where everyone was coming from.

She _can_ be overbearing. 

She knows.

So when that stingy owl took her precious Azura book, and led her to the Boiling Isles. Such a magical, beautiful, hella dangerous, this chaos of a place. She felt like she belonged.

* * *

Amity blushed as Luz hummed on her lap. Yes, you read that right, _lap._ Whoever by the Titans granted her such an intimate position with the person that makes her heart soar, then so kindly fuck you.

But also thank you very much.

Thankfully, Luz eyes was closed, so she didn't see Amity's face turn its usual color of a tomato. But this gave her a chance to observe the human upon closer inspection.

She didn't like sounding like a love sick loser that she actually was so here's the simpler version of what she thought:

Skin. Pretty.

Eyelashes. Pretty. Curled.

Lips....pretty too pretty. And so-

Moving on-

Personality. Radiant.

Luz. Pretty.

So basically pretty all-in-all.

Lets not even get her started on the dark brown eyes that turned amber when the sunlight shined _just_ right. At those eyes were looking RIGHT HER-

"AAAAA-" amity reeled back, her face burning in embarrassment. Her mind screeched insults at her for being a bimbo.

"Hello." Luz has the audacity to say to her face, smirking like she did something. Which she did, Amity's body betrays her.

Luz leaned up, stretching her back like a cat (Luz had shown her a cat and she's in love with them now.) "So." The human turned to her, resting a hand on her cheek as she leaned it on her thighs. Her eyes closed as she gave Amity a gentle smile. "Whacha' doin'." 

Amity grumbled as Luz began to laugh at her reaction. She turned her back towards Latina."Oh come on don't get all grumpy kitty with me." Luz began to poke her back.

Amity's parent would've scold her for her lack of respect or doing something as dumb as stare at a person.

Okay maybe, staring at her wasn't the smartest idea. Or maybe it invalidated her personal space. But being with Luz taught her to be selfish once in a while.

Not like that was a bad thing.

The Azura book connected lightly with Luz's face as the playful fight began.

* * *

Luz liked the way Amity's face colored, it made her look insanely cute. So if irritating her got her that way, then so be it.

* * *

The more Luz stayed with Eda the more she grown custom to the woman's ideals. First, time they stole a bunch of snail from snobby looking man's back pocket (not like it happens often) Luz stared at Eda blankly.

"Um...." She tilted her head ina question way, watching the progressed in all white walk away with a pure white and gold cane. "Eh don't worry bout it kid- the mans got tons of money. Just look at him." Eda went muttering about what Luz can only think of as a future robbery.

"But....like...." Luz didn't get to finish the sentence as Eda shoved 40 snails in her hand. "Go buy yourself that plastic stick you kept looking at earlier. Mama's got a buffet to hit." Eda licked her lips as she stalked her way through the crowd.

It was true, she was looking at the sword that shine brightly through the glass mirror. With the money Eda gave her, she had just enough. The store was big and had tons of cool looking props. Luz' eyes shown brightly looking at the accessories. AND WAS THAT A KITTY SUIT-

"Okay- no you came here for a sword- a motherducking sword, Luz don't ruin that opportunity. But the kitty suit.... Only 20 buck- I mean snails too..." 

"You talking to yourself?"

"AAAA- oh Amity!" Amity flinched at the sudden embrace she was pulled to, the amount heat on her face was unbearable. Okay, in a way she was regretting approaching the human. Luz backed away, seeing how uncomfortable it made the taller witch.

"Sorry im not very good at social-"

"It's fine. Im more worried about you gushing over swords and fursuits. And know you, that's a mess."

"Ya, but i only have enough for 1 of them." Luz looked back at her hands.

Amity looked down at the girl's hand, and indeed she only enough for one option. 

"Get the fursuit." Amity deadpanned.

"I-"

"Get em'"

"Alright, but I'm buying you one too." 

* * *

Amity purse was filled with money, but Luz didn't need to know that.

* * *

The next time Amity came over, she had two sword in her hand.

"KITTENS WITH SWORDS. NINJA CATS." Luz had screamed.

* * *

After final fight, Luz had enjoyed her life more. Constantly almost dying does that to you. The next time she and Amity had there club, she had stared at the green haired gurl till she broke.

"Oh my god WHAT!" Amity snapped, the one stare show down finally broke her. 

"I like you." Luz said bluntly.

"I- wait- WHAT-"

"And it's okay if you dint like me back. Im use to these ki d of things, you know. The american school system is a cruel place and. I just wanted to know that even if you ding like me back, I still wanna be friends. Cause lets be honest here, your like- one of the best things to happen to me-"

Amity slapped her cheeks to together and aggressively came down to kiss her. Hands down it's not the best kiss in the world.

Cause it was the best in the mother fucking universe. 

Luz squeaked they both fell down on to the bean bag.

* * *

Anyways, they still kiss, Amity able to do it freely and whenever she wanted. That made her giggle when thinking about it.

Luz can kiss her without feeling the judging eyes tell her that she was bing weird.

They selfishly kissed whenever and promptly gave the middle finger to the world. 

(Okay maybe that was too harsh, but you get the gist.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this came to me, while i was brushing my teeth. But being selfish isn't bad. At least in a certain degree. I feel like giving yourself a treat is a good thing, humans are naturally greedy and that's perfectly okay. 
> 
> Now too much of anything is bad, alright.
> 
> So don't become an ass hole.


End file.
